World of Pokemon XY
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Nebula, Silver, and Blaze all got sucked in the 3DS as they end up in the world of Pokémon XY. Now that they're stuck in the game, they have to earn 8 badges from the gym leaders in order to get back home. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, and Silvaze.
1. Into the Game World

**Yeah, I have been playing Pokémon X for a while. I got this game for Christmas last year and now I'm waiting to get Pokémon Y soon.  
I don't know if I should put it as a crossover story in Sonic the Hedgehog selection.  
**

**I don't own Sonic related characters or Pokémon. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Triple SSS hedgehogs and their girlfriends are having fun playing their Pokémon X/Y game on their 3DS. After playing, they decide to take a break from having their fingers feel shaky from playing too much.

"All right, let's take break" Amy said, putting down her 3DS aside.

"Yup" Sonic said and did the same.

"You know, I wish we we're in a Pokémon world. Where we can catch Pokémon" Nebula said.

"Me too. Huh?" Shadow glanced at his 3DS and noticed that it was glowing.

The other 3DSs were glowing too as it opened up and sucks them in like a vortex.  
"WWWHHHOOOOAAAAA!"

All six of them were swirled around like a twister, screaming so loud that they have no idea what's happening. Till they got separated and transferred to a different location in the Pokémon 3DS game world.

Sonic and Amy are flown out of the vortex, landing on the green grass with no injuries. But where are the others?

Shadow and Nebula were in a different location of the Pokémon XY game world as well as Silver and Blaze.

**(Sonic and Amy)**

"Uhhhh…..I hate time warps, man" the blue hedgehog grimaced from his nasty fall. While recovering he gets up to his feet, readjusting his messy quills to normal.

"Where are we? Wait, where are the others? Didn't they get sucked in the vortex too?" Amy said, feeling worried and frightened.

"Oh my chaos. This looks like….." Sonic said.

"Kalos region" Amy continued, "We're in Santalune City"

"Huh?" Sonic looked down and saw that he's carrying a poke ball. Amy looked down and she also has a poke ball too.

"A Poke Ball? Hmm…..let's see what Pokémon we got, Ames" the blue hedgehog grinned and tossed his poke ball in the air for his Pokémon to come out. As it did, it appeared to be…Luxray.

"Luxray!" the Pokémon shouted and lands on its feet.

"Awesome, my favorite Pokémon. Let's what you have, Ames" Sonic glanced at her.

"Okay" Amy tossed her Poke Ball in the air as the Pokémon came out and lands on its feet. Her Pokémon was Sylveon.

"Sylveon!" the Pokémon shouted.

"Aww…..I got a cute little Sylveon" Amy squealed.

Amy looked down to see her clothes are different rather than her old red dress. Sonic on the other hand didn't have clothes but has a logo Pokémon red cap and his red old shoes.

"Luxray, Luxray, Luxray" Luxray speaking.

"Oh, right. Um, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm your trainer" Sonic said to his Pokémon.

"And I'm Amy Rose and I'm also your trainer" Amy said to her own Pokémon.

* * *

**(Shadow and Nebula)**  
The couple was in Geosenge Town, a town lined with mysterious stones and encircled by strange ruins of old.

"You have got to be kidding?" Shadow said, he was now wearing a cap on his head too. Nebula on the other hand had different clothes that are similar to her regular ones except her shirt is purple and her pants are black.

"This looks just like my player in the game" Nebula said, "Huh? Hey, I got a Poke Ball"

"Hey, me too" Shadow said.

"I wonder what Pokémon we got" Nebula said as she tossed her Poke Ball in the air as it released a Pokémon.

"Liepard!" her Pokémon is Liepard.

"I got a Liepard! Awesome!" Nebula gets excited.

Shadow tossed his ball as it released…..Umbreon.

"Umbreon!"

"Wow! An Umbreon!" Shadow said.

"Amazing!" Nebula giggles in joy, "Looks like we're their Trainers. I wonder where the others are. I hope they're okay" she said, worried.

* * *

**(Silver and Blaze)**  
"Okay, it appears to be that we are in a world of Pokemon XY game" Silver said, walking along with Blaze. They were in Snowbelle City, an area that has snow.

"Seems to me we're in the area of Snowbelle City" Blaze said, shivering too much.

"Definitely. And I'm starting to get confused as to why the people around here don't seem to notice that we're not human" Silver said. Indeed, there were people around and they didn't seem shocked or surprised to see two mobians walking around here. Which was odd.

"Me too. Huh? Hey, there's a Pokemon Center. Let's get inside before we freeze to death" Blaze said.

"Good idea" Silver said.

They quickly walked in the Pokémon center.

"Oh, finally. Hey, you got a Poke Ball in your hand, Silver" Blaze pointed, she also has a Poke Ball too.

"Wow, a real Poke Ball. Let's see what Pokémon I got" Silver said as he tossed his ball in the air as the Pokémon came out and appeared to be… Meowstic. A male Meowstic.

"Meowstic!"  
"Wow! A male Meowstic! My favorite Physic Pokémon!" Silver smirked.

"Amazing. Now let's see what Pokémon I got" Blaze said as she tossed her ball in the air. It came out to be…Pyroar. A female Pyroar.

"Pyroar!"

"My favorite!" Blaze said excited.

* * *

**(Shadow and Nebula)**  
"Where could Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze be? I guess I'll have to fly and carry you, Shadow" Nebula said as she tries to pick up Shadow but she didn't feel that she has her super strength.

"Huh? My super strength!" Nebula panicked, she then tries her flight but it didn't work, "My powers! They're gone!"  
"Mine too!" Shadow said.

"I guess in this game world our powers don't work here" Nebula sighs in sadness.

"Looks like we'll travel by foot" Shadow said.

"Oh, man. I hate hiking" Nebula growled under her breath. She truly hates hiking because it wasn't her style. She prefers to fly rather than walk but she had no choice but to go on foot.

Searching for their friends in the Lumiose City was very hard because the city is huge.

"Me too. Is it just me or are the people not discovering that we're not humans?" Shadow said.

"Yeah I've noticed that" Nebula said.

They had their Pokemon next to them.

"I gotta say, our Pokémon looks so cute for real" Nebula giggles and pets her Liepard.

"Liepard" her Pokémon purred happily.

"Gotta admit, this is amazing" Shadow said petting his Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" the Umbreon purred.

* * *

**(Sonic and Amy)**  
They were also in Lumiose City too, searching for their friends. Sonic on the other hand was not happy at all since he does not have his speed.

"Sonic, calm down. I know you don't have your speed to run fast. Neither my hammer but we'll find Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Nebula" Amy said.

"I know but I would go faster if I could" Sonic said.

"Yeah. And it's a bit odd that the people aren't noticing us that we're not humans like them. I wonder why" Amy said.

"Don't know. Now let's go find our friends" Sonic said.

* * *

**(Silver and Blaze)**  
"Lumiose City sure is big. I hope we'll find them, Silver" Blaze said, having her female Pyroar by her side.

"We will, Blaze. If only I had my ESP powers to fly up but I can't" Silver said.

"I know, and my flame powers are gone. I guess in this game our powers don't work here" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Huh? Is that Sonic and Amy?" Silver squints his eyes.

"It is! Sonic! Amy!" Blaze shouted.

They both run up to them.

"Silver! Blaze!" Amy ran up to them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay" Amy said relived.

"Same to you" Blaze said.

"Wow, you both got your Pokémon too?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Same with you. Have you guys seen Nebula and Shadow?" Silver asked.

"We looked all over the city. Now that we found you two, we couldn't find Shadow and Nebula anywhere" Amy said, "I hope they're okay"

"They're strong Ames, I'm sure they're fine" Sonic said.

* * *

**(Shadow and Nebula)**  
"Man, where could they be?" Shadow said, walking along with Nebula to find their friends.

"I don't know. I'm starting to worry. If we had a flying Pokemon, we could find them faster" Nebula said.

"I agree but there isn't any grass to find a Pokémon. Huh? Is that Faker and the others over there?" Shadow pointed.

"It is! Guys!" Nebula said running up to them.

"Faker! Nebula!" Sonic screamed for joy that he found them.

"Nebula!" Amy immediately runs and hugs Nebula.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" Nebula said, hugging Amy back for a few seconds.

"We're so glad you're okay" Blaze said.

"You too. Hey, you got a Pokémon! Amazing!" Nebula squealed.

"Yeah. Now, what do we do now?" Silver asked.

"I thought you're the smart one, Silver" Shadow glanced at the silver-white hedgehog.

"Oh, yeah. Why did I say that?" Silver chuckled nervously, "Well, in the game I'm guessing we're gonna have to get 8 badges from the gym leaders to get back home. So, the first badge we need is…" Silver said as Blaze finished his answer.

"….the bug badge" Blaze said.

"Which is in Santalune City" Shadow said.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this story? Should I continue?**


	2. Pokemon Team

"But do we have enough Pokemon to challenge?" Amy asked.

"Um, we all have one each. The first gym battle will be too easy since this the first gym badge. So the Bug-type is weak to Flying, Rock, and Electricity. Does anyone have an Electric Pokémon?" Nebula asked the others.

"I do. Luxray is an Electric Pokémon. Is that right, Luxray?" Sonic grinned at his Pokémon.

"Luxray!" Luxray puffed out its chest proudly.

Sylveon giggles.

"All right. Let's head to the Santalune City and get the badge!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, why don't we create our teams like in our games?" Nebula subjected.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Our Pokemon. In our games, we each have a team of six. Why do we go and catch them again" Nebula explained.

"Good idea. But we're gonna have to split up and catch the Pokémon" Silver said.

"And we'll all meet back right here in Lumiose City" Blaze said.

"Let's meet at the Pokemon center, so we can heal our Pokemon" Amy said.

"Right" Sonic said.

"Catch you guys later" Shadow said heading south.

After having their Pokémon healed up and ready to catch other Pokémon, the heroes went in separate ways for a few hours.

After a few hours the heroes met at Pokemon center in Lumiose City and it was already night time.

"Looks like it's past our bed time" Amy yawned.

"Sylveon" Sylveon said between her yawn.

"I feel so hungry" Silver said, his stomach growled. He heard that in Pokémon Center they have food like he saw on the Pokémon XY anime series.

"Yeah, let's eat dinner then go to bed" Silver said.

As the humans from the Pokémon Center gave them dinner, Sonic and the others noticed that the food tastes good.

"Wow, now I know why Ash loves food" Silver said.

"It tastes like real food in our world" Blaze said, having her favorite sushi.

"Yeah, now I'm surprised" Shadow said.

"Me too. So Sonic, will you be the first one to battle tomorrow?" Amy asked while having her dinner.

"Yup. It will be a piece of cake. The gym leader is Viola. So this will be too easy" Sonic said.

"Don't get too cocky Sonic, you never know what tricks she has" Nebula warned.

"Fine, fine. But seriously, this is the first level of the gym battle" Sonic said.

"Yeah but you never know, this could be like the anime where it's different" Nebula stated.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, I get it" Sonic said.

Nebula just rolls her eyes and continues eating her food.

Shadow chuckles at Sonic; he always never listens to girls sometimes.

After their dinner, Nurse Joy gladly let the Mobians stay for the night in the Pokémon Center.

"Wow. Even in Anime it looks so real" Amy said.

"Yeah, gotta agree with you, Ames" Nebula said.

"Hey, why don't we introduce our Pokemon tomorrow?" Blaze asked.

"Good idea, Blaze" Silver said.

"Well good night guys" Sonic said going to his room.

With that said, everyone went to bed along with their own Pokémon too.

The next morning they meet up at a table for breakfast. Sonic was so hungry he eats like a wild animal.

"You're such an animal, Faker doofus" Shadow rolled his eyes while having his breakfast.

Any giggles, "He's my Ash"

"Typical" Shadow grumbled.

After their breakfast, it was now time for to help their Pokémon practice their training.

"Okay, Ames. Now time to train for our Pokémon. I know you don't like to lose but I need to win in order to get the bug badge" Sonic said.

"I understand" she nodded and as they both went to the battle field that was near the Pokémon Center. The others simply watched.

So it was Sonic and Luxray vs Amy and Sylveon.

"Alright Sylveon! Use attract!" Amy said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon uses the attack.

"Luxray, use Protect!" Sonic said.

"Luxray!" Luxray used Protect from the aura hearts coming towards him as it bounced off from the shield.

"Nice attack. But I won't let you win! Sylveon, use Draining Kiss!" Amy said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon went up to Luxray and kisses his cheek, draining his energy.

The damage had less effect on Luxray and he's still standing.

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" Sonic said.

"Lux...ray!" Luxray did the attack.

"Quick, use protect!" Amy said.

"Sylveon!" she used protect.

As the Thunderbolt hit the shield, it failed.

"Cheater!" Sonic growled playfully at Amy.

"Well you used it against my attack" Amy smirked.

"Hmph! Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Sonic said.

"Luxray!" Luxray ran up to Sylveon and bites with electrified fangs on her which made her paralyzed and she couldn't move.

"Oh no Sylveon!" Amy cried.

"Quick, use Moonblast!"

"Syl….veon…." Sylveon was unable to move.

Sylveon was unable to battle which makes Sonic and Luxray the winner.

Amy goes up to her and uses a paralysis heal.

"Uhh….sorry about that, Ames" Sonic frowned.

"No Sonic don't worry. It was a great battle. Thank you" Amy said kissing his cheek.

Sylveon goes up to Luxray, "Sylveon!"

Sylveon kisses Luxray's cheek.

Luxray was a little startled as his eyes turned into anime hearts.

"Aww isn't that cute. It's like Pokemon version of Sonic and Amy" Nebula smirked.

"Yup. Anyways, let's see what Pokémon you all caught yesterday" Sonic said.

"Okay" Nebula said, tossed her three Poke Balls in the air. They all came out of their balls; female Sneasel, Lapras, and Absol.

"Oh cool! But you have two slots left" Silver said.

"Yeah, that too. But that was all I found. I didn't want to run out of Poke Balls. You know that some Pokémon are able to get out of the Poke Balls easily whenever you wait for your poke ball to wobble around" Nebula said.

"Yeah I know. Well, here is mine" Silver throws his poke balls in the air. The Pokémon he caught are Gardevoir, Espeon, Gothorita and Purrloin.

"I am aware I have one left but I couldn't find the other one I was looking for" Silver said.

"Why am I not surprised, all you have are physic types" Shadow said.

"Yes, but Purrloin is not a Physic type, Shadow" Silver said.

"I said mostly!" Shadow said.

"Sheesh, no need to yell in my face. Anyways, you're turn, Shads" Silver said, crossing his arms.

"Hmph. Fine" Shadow said as he tossed his Poke Balls in the air. The Pokémon he got are Mightyena, Zorua, and Houndoom.

"No way! You got a Zorua!" Nebula said, excited as she picked it up.

"Zorua!" it cheered happily.

"Yes I did" Shadow chuckled.

"You're turn, Ames. Let's see what you got" Sonic said.

"Okay" the pink hedgehog said as she tossed her Poke Balls in the air. Her Pokémon she got are Jigglypuff, Sawsbuck, Floette, Roserade, and Vivillon.

"Wow full team" Sonic said.

"Thanks. You're turn, Blaze" Amy said.

Blaze nodded and tossed her Poke Balls in the air. Her Pokémon are Ninetails, Rapidash, Talonflame, and Charizard.

"I expected you to have fire types" Silver said.

"Yup. Fire type Pokémon is my favorite" Blaze said.

"You're up, Sonic" Silver said.

"Okay" Sonic grinned as he tossed his Poke Balls in the air. His Pokémon are Zebstrika, Swanna, and Lucario.

"Cool. Uh, why a Swanna?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shrugs, "I had to find a flying type Pokémon"

"Oh okay. Plus it is a water type" Nebula said.

"And don't even say water, please!" Sonic said, a little startled of water due to his fear.

"Anyways, all of you return" Nebula said as she held her Poke Balls for her Pokémon to return.

They all returned their Pokemon.

"Hey where's Sylveon and Luxray?" Silver asked.

The team looked around and notice they weren't there.

"Huh? Luxray? Where did you go?" Sonic looked left and right.

"Sylveon! Where are you?" Amy called.

Soon they found them behind a tree. They were nuzzling each other. Sylveon would lick his cheek a few times and while her ribbon-like feelers to pet him.

"Great. They're like in love with each other" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yup. Definitely Sonic and Amy" Nebula chuckled.

They see Luxray is also blushing and dazing.

"Lux…ray…" Luxray dazed off in a dreamy way.

"Hehehe…..all right. Let's get to the Santalune City and get the badge!" Sonic said.

Amy goes over and picks up Sylveon.

"Sylveon?" Sylveon looked at her.

"Sorry Sylveon but we have to get going" Amy said.

"Sylveon" Sylveon nodded.


	3. Sonic vs Viola

As the heroes found the Gym Battle, they saw the human standing outside the door. It was Viola, gym leader of Santalune City. The other people don't realize or notice that the six heroes are not humans.

"Ready Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Definitely, Ames" Sonic said as he walked up the steps to the gym leader.

"Hello, I'm Sonic and these are my friends" he introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Viola, the gym leader. I believe you here for a battle?" Viola asked.

"Yup, and to win the badge" Sonic grinned.

"Settle down, Sonic. No need to get excited" Amy said.

"Now now. It's quite alright. So, Sonic right? Follow me" Viola said heading into the gym.

"This is gonna be awesome. Let's go in, guys" he said as they followed Viola inside.

"Wow, Viola. You took pictures of Pokémon Bug types? Awesome" Amy said, walking down the halls of the picture frames.

"Thanks, it's just a hobby if mine" Viola said while walking.

As they went outside to the gym battlefield, Sonic was ready to battle.

"Okay, Sonic. Ready when you are. You guys can sit on the bleachers to watch" Viola pointed.

The others nodded and went to the bleachers while Viola and Sonic went to either side of the battlefields.

"The battle between Viola the gym leader and Sonic the challenger will begin. Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon each. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. And, begin!" The referee said.

"Surskit, come on out!" Viola tossed her Poke Ball.

"Oh a bug water type. I wonder what Pokemon Sonic's going to use?" Nebula said.

"Luxray, let's go!" Sonic tossed his Poke Ball in the air as Luxray came out.

"Luxray!" Luxray called.

"Alright. He's using Luxray" Amy said.

"Luxray's an electric type. So it was an advantage. It's also very fast" Shadow said.

"Let's see what happens" Nebula said.

An hour later of the battle, Sonic was the winner. Thanks to his Pokémon Luxray.

_**(I'm not very good with writing battle scenes. So I'll try my best for the next chapter)**_

"All of Viola's Pokemon are unable to battle, Luxray wins, which means the winner is Sonic the challenger!" The referee said.

"Alright Sonic!" Amy said.

"Not bad, Sonic" Viola said.

"Thank you" Sonic grinned.

"I know present you the bug badge" Viola said handing it to him.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Sonic said with excitement, grabbing the bug badge.

"That was amazing Sonic!" Amy said going up to him and hugging him.

The blue hedgehog blushed and hugs the sakura rose back.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon goes up to Luxray and kisses his cheek.

"Lux…ray….." Luxray dazed dreamily when he received a kiss.

"Aww….so cute" Viola said.

"Yeah. They've been like that all day. Anyway thank you Viola" Sonic said.

"No problem. By the way, mind if I take a picture of your Sylveon and Luxray?" Viola asked.

"I don't mind. That would be great" Sonic said.

"I don't mind" Amy said.

Viola kneels down with her camera and takes a picture of Sylveon kissing Luxray's cheek.

"This is so cute" Nebula chuckled.

"Definitely Sonic and Amy" Blaze said.

After having their pictures taken by Viola, they thanked her for the awesome battle and that they earned a Bug Badge.

After Sonic healed Luxray, the heroes gathered at a table to discuss where to go next.

"All right. So we got the Bug Badge" Sonic said.

"So the next badge is the Cliff Badge" Amy said.

"Which is in…..Cyllage City" Shadow said, he knew that Sonic didn't want to go near the beach due to his aqua phobia.

"Aww man" Sonic groaned.

Amy patted his back, "Calm down, Sonic"

"So the gym battle is a Rock type Pokémon. So their weaknesses are Fighting, Ground, and Steel" Silver said, looking at the map of Kalos.

"Well Sonic has a Lucario" Nebula said.

"I can't battle again. We need to take turns" Sonic said.

Nebula rolls her eyes, "Alright. Who else has a Steel, Ground, or Fighting type?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Hmmm…How about we find a Pangoro? It's a fighting type Pokémon" Nebula said.

"I guess so. But who should keep it?" Shadow asked.

"You should, Shadow. It's also a Dark type too. You know you like Dark type Pokémon" Nebula said.

"Hmmm...alright then. But where are we supposed to find a Pangoro?" Shadow asked.

"In Route 5. But we have to find a Pancham to make it evolve into Pangoro. And Route 5 is a little close to where our destination is to get our badge" Nebula said.

"Alright. Let's go catch one" Sonic said.

As they managed to reach Route 5, they see the grass and they know there's a Pokémon hiding in there.

"Well, here we are" Silver said.

"Yup. Umbreon, see if you can find Pancham in the grass field" Shadow said to his Pokémon partner.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon nodded and looked through the field.

"Liepard, help Umbreon too" Nebula said to her Pokémon partner.

"Liepard!" Liepard nodded and looked around.

As the two worked together to find Pancham in the grass field while the heroes wait.

"Aren't Pancham rare to find?" Amy asked.

"Usually" Shadow said with a shrug.

"LIEPARD!"  
"UMBREON!"  
"Huh?" the heroes hear them scream and saw Umbreon and Liepard being chased by a Pangoro.

"What?" Shadow shocked.

"Shadow this is your chance!" Sonic said.

"Right!" Shadow threw his Poke Ball towards Pangaro.

Pangaro disappeared in a red aura into the pokeball. Umbreon and Liepard finally stop running.

The Poke Ball was wobbling a bit which made Shadow a bit worried.

Everyone looked intensely at the ball wiggles. As soon as it stops, the red glow on the circle center of the ball sparked in glitters.

"Yes!" Shadow said.

He goes up and picks up the pokeball.

"All right, Shadow!" Nebula cheered.

"What level is it?" Sonic asked.

"I'm guessing its level is 32" Shadow guessed.

"Looks high enough to me. But should you train it first?" Silver asked.

"Yes. But who should I battle with? Does anyone have a big Pokémon?" Shadow asked.

"I do. I have Charizard" Blaze said.

"Alright. Let's begin!"

"Go Charizard!" Blaze threw a pokeball in the air.

"Go Pangoro!" Shadow threw the pokeball in the air.

"Charizard!"  
"Pangoro!"  
"This will be fun, cat woman" Shadow chuckled with a smirk.

"We'll see, Shadow" Blaze smirked.

"Alright! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Blaze said.

"Charizard!" Charizard used his Flamethrower from his mouth like a fire breathing dragon.

"Pangoro, dodge it!" Shadow said.

"Pangoro!" Pangoro dodged to the side.

"Now use Hammerthrow!" Shadow said.

"Pan...gor...o!" Pangoro did the attack on Charizard.

"Charizard!" Charizard got thrown against the tree.

"Charizard!" Blaze said.

Charizard grunts and gets up.

"Great! Quick use Dragon Rage!" Blaze said.

"Charizard!"  
"Pangoro, dodge it!" Shadow said.

As the battle keeps going for like 10 minutes, Charizard was defeated which makes Shadow and Pangoro the winner.

"Thanks Charizard, return" Blaze returned Charizard into its pokeball.

"Pangoro, return" Shadow said as he held his pokeball for Pangoro to return.

"Well he certainly is strong" Blaze said.

"Yup" Shadow said.

"I think he's ready" Silver said.

"Yup. Now let's head to Cyllage City!" Amy squealed.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon cheered happily.

The heroes start traveling to Cyllage City.


	4. Shadow vs Grant

As the heroes from Mobius world have finally reached to Cyllage City. Well, Sonic on the other hand was not too happy since they're near the beach. As for Nebula, she had to walk along and she really hates hiking.

"I…..hate…hiking….." Nebula panted.

"I know you do Nebs. Come on. You can do it" Shadow said.

"Oh, man. How close are we?" Nebula groaned.

"We're here" Sliver said.

"Finally" Nebula sighs in relief. Liepard purred on Nebula to help her stand up.

"Should we rest before I challenge the gym?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, and feed our Pokémon. Let's find the Pokémon Center" Blaze said.

"Good idea" Sonic said.

The heroes went to find the Pokémon Center in the Cyllage City. They found it and went inside along with their Pokémon partners.

They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal. While they waited, they sat at a table.

"You ready for this Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Definitely" Shadow smirked.

"Here you go, Sylveon" Amy said, giving her Sylveon a bowl of Pokémon dry food pellets.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon happily eats.

"I gotta say, these Pokémon are really cute" Silver said, feeding his male Meowstic some Pokémon food.

"If only this world was real. I'd become the best Fire type trainer" Blaze said.

"And me the best Psychic type trainer" Silver said.

"I'd be the best Dark type" Shadow said.

"I'd be the best Fairy type" Amy said.

"I don't know about me but I can't seem to choose which type I like most" Nebula said.

"It's fine Nebs" Shadow said.

"Pyroar" the female Pyroar was asking Blaze for some Pokémon food.

"Oh Pyroar, I didn't give you food did I? Here you go" Blaze said putting the food in a bowl and putting it in front of Pyroar.

"Pyroar" Pyroar eats.

Everyone else fed their Pokémon while waiting for their other Pokémon to heal up.

Once then, their Pokemon are healed, they headed to the gym to get the Cliff Badge.

"There it is. Let's go in" Shadow said.

"Umbreon" Umbreon followed with him.

The team follows them inside. Once inside there they saw the gym leader Grant doing his rock climbing on the wall.

"Excuse me? I would like to battle" Shadow said politely.

"Hmm? Oh, you must be the new trainer. I'll be right down" Grant lowers down to the ground with his climbing gear.

The team watches him come down.

"Hello, welcome to the Cyllage City gym. My name is Grant, the gym leader" Grant introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow" Shadow said, without adding 'the Hedgehog' since it would confuse the gym leader that mobian hedgehogs don't exist in their world.

"Nice to meet you Shadow. So, I hear you want a battle?" Grant asked.

"Yes. And to win a gym badge" Shadow said. He then looked back at Nebula, "Can you watch Umbreon for me?"

"Sure, Shadow" Nebula said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "And good luck"

Shadow blushes slightly, "Thanks Nebs"

Shadow's friends, including his Umbreon sat on the bleachers to watch the battle.

"And begin!" The referee shouted.

"Amaura! Come on out!" Grant tossed his Poke Ball.

"Amaura!"  
"Pangoro, let's go!" Shadow said throwing out a pokeball.

"Pangoro!"  
"Amaura, use Aurora Beam!" Grant said.

"Ama…ura!" Amaura used his auroa beam attack move.

"Pangoro, dodge it!" Shadow said.

"Pangoro!" Pangoro dodged it and waits for his next command.

"Pangoro, use Hammerthrow!" Shadow said.

As the battle continues for the next 10 minutes, both Amaura and Tyrunt are defeated.

"All of Grant's Pokemon are unable to battle, Pangoro is the winner, which means the winner is Shadow!" the referee said.

The heroes cheered loudly for Shadow that he won the battle. Umbreon ran up to Shadow and jumped.

"Whoa!" Shadow ends up falling on his back.

***THUD***

"Umbreon!" Umbreon nuzzled under Shadow's chin, feeling proud of him that he won the battle.

"Ok Umbreon okay!" Shadow chuckles.

"Umbreon" Umbreon stops and gets off of Shadow.

Shadow stand back up. Grant goes up to Shadow.

"Congratulations Shadow, I present you the Cliff Badge" Grant said handing him the badge.

"All right!" Shadow got excited.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon cheered.

They then head to the Pokemon Center so Shadow can heal his Pokemon.

"That was so awesome, Faker" Sonic accidently hugged Shadow when he got excited.

"Get off me" Shadow said sternly.

"What? I'm just being nice to you" Sonic teased.

"Yes, well. Can you please let go of me?" Shadow growled lowly.

"Sheesh, when are you ever gonna stop being so grumpy?" Sonic asked, releasing Shadow from the hug.

"As long as I live" Shadow said.

Nebula crossed her arms and pouts and the two acting so immature.

Amy playfully rolls her eyes and shoves Nebula. Nebula ends up falling right into Shadow's arms.

"Whoa!" Nebula stumbles without trying to fall.

Shadow blushed and held her up from losing her balance.

They look at each other.

"Even though he's immature, you still love him" Amy teased.

"Very funny, Amy" Nebula said, hugging Shadow.

Shadow hugs back and buries his face in her quills.

"Liepard" Liepard seems to like Umbreon.

"Umbreon" Umbreon blushed a bit.

Liepard then wraps her tail around Umbreon bringing him close. She then kisses his cheek.

"Aww….look at this" Sonic saw this.

Liepard let him go and walks over to Nebula and sits like nothing happened.

Umbreon is confused.

"What just happened, Liepard?" Nebula asked her Pokémon.

Liepard just licks her paw, ignoring her.

She winks at Umbreon.

As the sun sets down, the sky turns dark. The heroes stayed at the Pokémon Center for tomorrow's journey to the next gym leader.

"Okay, we got two badges. So the third badge is…..the Rumble Badge" Sonic said.

"Which is in Shalour City" Amy said.

"So the gym leader is Korrina. Her Pokémon she has is a Fighting type" Shadow said.

"So their weaknesses are Flying, Phychic, and Fairy" Silver said.

"So it's either me or Silver" Amy said.

Silver and Amy does Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoe game. Silver's rock beats Amy's scissor.

"I guess that's me" Silver said.

"Don't worry Silv, your team is all Phychic type. You'll be fine" Blaze said.

"I know. I'm just a little nervous, that's all" Silver chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll be right there with you" Blaze said, kissing him.

The human chef brought the heroes their dinner, "Bon appeti"  
"Thank you" the heroes said and they start to eat.

The rest of their Pokémon ate their food from the bowls.

Liepard was glancing at Umbreon while having her dinner.

Liepard smirks. She slowly moves her tail and slowly pets Umbreon with it.

"Umbreon?" Umbreon looks behind himself but to see nothing. He glances over at Liepard. Liepard is eating her food like nothing happened.

Umbreon smirks and decides to pretend that he's eating his food.

"Liepard" Liepard moves her tail again at Umbreon which made him turn around quickly and caught who was tapping his back.

Liepard quickly moved her tail back behind her.

"Umbreon" Umbreon smirked and walks towards her, giving her a lick on the cheek and went back to his bowl dish of Pokémon food.

Liepard's eyes widen. She glares and growls under her breath.

Later

When it was bed time. Liepard is heading to her and Nebula's room. What she does not know is some sneaky Pokemon was following.

"Liepard?" Liepard turns around and saw someone or what appeared to be a Pokémon holding a purple rose flower in its mouth.

"Liepard?" Liepard couldn't see who it was and didn't know if she should attack or not.


	5. Silver vs Korrina

Liepard also noticed rings in its fur glow yellow, it walks towards her as it appeared to be Umbreon.

"Liepard?" Liepard noticed.

"Umbreon" Umbreon puts down the purple rose flower near Liepard's front paws.

Liepard arches and eyebrow and looks down at the rose. She looks back at Umbreon.

"Umbreon" Umbreon blushed shyly, admitting his feelings to her.

Liepard's eyes widen and she blushes slightly, "Liepard?"

"Umbreon" Umbreon nodded, gave her a kiss on her muzzle.

Liepard blushes and put her paw gently on his.

"Liepard" She gives him a kiss on the muzzle.

"Umbreon" Umbreon's eyes had anime hearts.

Liepard chuckles and picks up the rose. As she walks away she trails her tail under his chin. She looks back and winks. She goes in Nebula's room.

Umbreon snapped out of his daydream and smiled dreamily. He heads back to Shadow's room.

The next morning

The heroes meet up for breakfast. Once they got to the table, Shadow and Nebula noticed their Pokémon partners getting along.

"Since when did Umbreon and Liepard get along?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're both Dark types" Amy said.

"Well Sylveon and Luxray aren't the same type and look at them" Shadow points.

Sylveon and Luxray were in the corner. Luxray is sitting there daze with hearts while Sylveon is kissing his cheek and petting him with her ribbon like feelers.

As for the female Pyroar and the male Meowstic, Pyroar seems a little friendly with Meowstic.

Pyroar notices Meowstic was out of food.

"Pyroar?" Pyroar offered some of her food.

"Meowstic" Meowstic noticed this and never realized how Pyroar can be so kind.

"Pyroar" Pyroar points at her food.

"Meowstic?" Meowstic asked if she was sharing her food with him.

"Pyroar" Pyroar nodded.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic squealed in joy.

Pyroar and Meowstic share the food.

"Aww….that's so cute" Amy said.

"Yeah" Blaze said.

After their breakfast, it was now time for Silver to train his Pokémon Gardevoir for the battle. He told Meowstic that he didn't want to have him injured since he's too small.

Meowstic sits on the sideline sadly.

"Pyroar?" Pyroar goes up to him.

Silver noticed this and sighs in regret, he didn't mean to hurt Meowstic's feelings. So Silver decides to have him in the battle for his chance.

"Meowstic, you can battle if you want. I just don't want you to get hurt" Silver said.

"Silver, in a battle the Pokemon will get hurt" Nebula pointed out.

"I know but what I meant is for my partner to not get injured in the battle. Meowstic is my favorite Pokémon" Silver said.

"Silver, I know you're worried, but Meowstic wants to battle and not sit on the sidelines. He wants to help you. All Pokemon will get hurt in battle. You know that" Nebula said.

Silver sighs, "I guess you're right. Meowstic, you're in!"

"Meowstic!" Meowstic squealed in joy and ran towards Silver in the battle field.

Pyroar smiles at Meowstic's excitement.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Sonic smirked at Silver since he's gonna battle with him.

Sonic tossed his Poke Ball in the air, "Lucario, let's go!"

Lucario came out of the ball, "Lucario!"  
"Meowstic let's go!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic said.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed!" Sonic said.

"Lucario!" Lucario prepared to do his move.

"Meowstic, use Psybeam!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic used the move.

"Lucario, dodge it!" Sonic shouted. Lucario jumped in the air to evade the Psybeam.

"Meowstic use physic!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic sends out a dark pink wave aura towards Lucario.

"Oh, no!" Sonic shouted.

"Lucario!" Lucario gets hit and falls to the ground.

"Quick Meowstic use Psybeam!" Silver said.

"Meowstic" Meowstic launched the move.

The Psybeam aims toward Lucario, knocking him down.

"Alright!" Silver said.

"Luc…ario" Lucario dazed out.

"Alright Meowstic!" Silver cheered.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic suddenly rubs up to Pyroar and hugs her.

Pyroars eyes widen.

"Get some rest, Lucario" Sonic held the poke ball for Lucario to return.

"Sorry Sonic" Silver said.

Meowstic realizes what he's doing and quickly lets go.

"It's all right, Silver" Sonic said.

"I think Meowstic should battle, Silver" Blaze said.

"Yeah. So Meowstic, ready to help me win the battle against Korrina?" Silver asked his partner.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic said determined and making a fist.

"All right!" Silver cheered.

"Let's head off" Blaze said.

"Oh, excuse me" the human Roller Skater girl said.

"Huh?"  
"Before you head to your third gym badge, you're all gonna need these" she held out the roller skate shoes.

"Oh thanks" Amy asked.

After the heroes put on their roller skates which were like Heelys, they are ready to head to the gym battle to get their third badge.

The heroes started roller skating to the gym, grinding on the rails and on the ramps.

"Yaaahhoooo!" Silver was having fun with this.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Shadow smirked happily.

"Can't catch me!" Amy taunted Sonic.

"Oh, really?" Sonic smirked and grinds on the rail faster to catch up to her.

Soon, they had their fun and found the gym leader Korrina.

"Alright, Silver?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded.

"You must be a Trainer" Korrina said.

"Yes I am. And I would like a battle" Silver said, confidently.

"Very well. And who are you?" Korrina asked.

"My name is Silver" Silver said.

"Nice to meet you, Silver. Come to the battlefield" the gym leader leads him while the heroes found the bleachers to watch the battle.

Pyroar carefully watches, waiting for Meowstic to battle.

"Mienfoo, let's go!" Korrina tossed her Poke ball in the and Mienfoo came out.

"Mienfoo!"

"Meowstic, come on out!" Silver threw a pokeball out.

"Meowstic!"

"Let the battle begin!" the referee said.

"Mienfoo, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina said.

"Meowstic use protect!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic used the attack.

Mienfoo's attack deflects from Meowstic's Protect.

"Now use Psyshock!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!"  
Meowstic uses Psyshock towards Mienfoo, which was super effective and it faints.

"Mienfoo, return!" Korrina held out her pokeball for the knocked out Mienfoo to return back. Then she tossed her second Pokeball in the air and it came out to be Machoke.

"Machoke!" Machoke said, flexing.

"Prepare yourself Meowstic!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!"

"Machoke, use Rock Tomb!" Korrina said.

"Quick, dodge it!" Silver said.

Meowstic quickly dodged it in time, getting in his stance as he waits for Silver's direction.

"Use Psychic" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic used the move.

Machoke tries to dodge it but didn't get the chance as the Psychic hit him and got him confused.

"Finish this up with psybeam!" Silver said.

"Me...ow...stic!" Meowstic used the move as his Psybeam hits Machoke, knocking him out cold and dizzy.

"Mac….hoke….."

But the battle is not over yet as Korrina held out her Poke Ball for Machoke to return back. Then she tossed her last Poke Ball in the air and it came out to be Hawlucha.

"Stand your ground Meowstic!"

"Meowstic!" Meowstic prepared to do an attack.

Pyroar looks nervously at the battlefield. She's worried Meowstic will get hurt.

"Hawlucha, use Flying Press!" Korrina said.

"Quick, dodge it!" Silver said.

"Meow….stic!" Meowstic dodged it in the air.

"Now use Psybeam!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic uses the attack on Hawlucha.

The Psybeam hit Hawlucha, knocking him down on the ground and unable to get up.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Meowstic wins, which me the winner is Silver!" The referee said.

"Alright!" Silver said.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic cheered.

Pyroar sighs in relief that Meowstic didn't get hurt.

Meowstic jumps in the air and high fives Silver.

"Congratulations Silver. I present to you, the Rumble Badge" Korrina said giving Silver the badge.

"Wow, thanks" Silver said.

"That was a great battle, Silver" Korrina said.

"Thank you" Silver said.

Later

The heroes regroup at the Pokemon Center. Pyroar goes up to Meowstic and congratulates him.

"Pyroar"

"Meowstic" Meowstic blushed.

Pyroar smiles, pats him with her paw and goes back over to Blaze.

"Ready for dinner, Pyroar?" Blaze asked.

"Pyroar" Pyroar said happily.

The heroes gave their Pokémon some dinner. They now got into a group meeting to talk about the next gym battle for tomorrow. Sonic looks at the badge case to see how many badges they got; so far they got three.

"Okay, so far we have three badges. So the fourth badge is the Plant Badge" Sonic said.

"And the gym leader Ramos has a Grass type Pokémon" Shadow said.

"So Grass-type Pokémon's weakness is Fire" Amy said, not sure what else they are weak too but all she knows is Fire.

"Looks like it's my turn" Blaze said.

"Pyroar" Pyroar said, sitting up proudly.

"So tomorrow will be Blaze battling against Ramos" Sonic said.

That night.

Pyroar is practicing her moves for the battle alone while everyone is asleep. Well, except for one Pokémon that was awake.

"Meowstic?" Meowstic came out to see Pyroar.

"Pyroar!" Pyroar used flamethrower on a rock since she didn't want to start a fire. She doesn't notice Meowstic.

Meowstic figure out what Pyroar is doing, so he decides to go back to sleep to let her practice.

But he could help watch her. Soon Pyroar lays down panting.

"Meowstic?" Meowstic goes up to her.

**(Pokémon Translation)**  
"Pyroar, are you okay?" Meowstic ran towards her.

"Huh? Meowstic? What are you doing out here?" Pyroar asked, breathing too hard.

"I heard something and saw you training. Are you okay?" Meowstic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired" Pyroar said.

"Can you move?" Meowstic said, not sure if she can stand up.

Pyroar stands up, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why are you worried?"

"Yeah, because I don't want you to get hurt in the battle tomorrow" Meowstic blushed.

Pyroar playfully rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about it Meowstic. I'll be fine"

"Okay, let's head back inside" Meowstic said.

"Are you okay? You look red" Pyroar said worried.

"I'm fine, really" Meowstic said, not wanting to blush again.

"Are you sure?" Pyroar puts her nose on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"I give up" Meowstic couldn't hide it any longer and sighs in defeat.

Pyroar pulls away and sits down, "What do you mean Meowstic?"

"I….I have strong feelings for you, Pyroar" Meowstic blushed and looks away.

Pyroar's eyes widen and blushes, "W-what?"

"I—I do, it's just I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back" Meowstic said.

Pyroar suddenly wraps a paw around Meowstic and pulls him to her chest, laying her head on his head, "It's alright. I feel the same. I was so worried when you were battling that you were going to get hurt"

**(End of Pokémon Translation)**

"Meowstic" Meowstic hugs her.

"Pyroar" Pyroar purred.

Pyroar holds him close with her paw and wraps her head around him.


	6. Blaze vs Ramos

The next morning, the heroes and their Pokémon partners are awake as they head to the table to have their breakfast.

"You ready today Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Yup. Are you ready too, Pyroar?" Blaze asked her partner.

"Pyroar!" Pyroar said confidently.

"As soon as we're done having breakfast we'll battle in the battle field. I have a Grass type Pokémon, Sawsbuck" Amy said.

"Are you sure, Amy? I don't want to hurt Sawsbuck" Blaze said.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay, trust me" Amy said.

After their breakfast, the gang is outside in the battle field.

"Ready, Blaze" Amy smirked.

"I was born ready" Blaze smirked back.

"Sawsbuck, come on out!" Amy tossed her Poke Ball in the air as Sawsbuck came out.

"Sawsbuck!"

"Go Pyroar!" Blaze said.

"Pyroar!"

"Sawsbuck, use Energy Ball!" Amy said.

"Quick dodge it" Blaze said.

Pyroar dodged to the left and waits for her direction from Blaze.

"Pyroar, use flamethrower!" Blaze said.

"Py….roar!" Pyroar's flames released from her mouth.

Before Sawsbuck could dodge, he gets hit with the move.

"Sawsbuck!" Sawsbuck got knocked down.

"Alright Pyroar!" Blaze said.

"Pyroar!"

"You did good, Sawsbuck. Get some rest" Amy said, held out her Poke Ball for Sawsbuck to return.

"Sorry it was a one hit K.O Amy" Blaze said.

"It's all right" Amy said.

"We should head on" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Blaze said.

So they begin their journey to Coumarine City for the fourth gym badge. As they continue ahead, Liepard heard something rustle in the grass field.

"Liepard" Liepard said.

"Hmm?" Nebula noticed this and saw a Bunnelby jump out from the grass field.

"Bunnelby!"  
"It's a Bunnelby!" Amy said.

"Cute. It's mine" Nebula smirked, threw her Poke Ball towards Bunnelby.

The Bunnelby disappeared in a red aura into the pokeball. The pokeball wobbles which was making Nebula sweat a little with nervousness that Bunnelby might break free or not.

Everyone watches nervously. The pokeball makes a ding sound, meaning Bunnelby was caught.

"Yes!" Nebula cheered that she caught Bunnelby.

She rubs up and grabs the pokeball.

"Alright, Nebs" Shadow said.

Nebula giggles in happiness. The gang continues their journey ahead. They had to walk near the beach which made Sonic a little nervous due to his aqua phobia.

Amy takes his hand and smiles at him.

Next, they had to take the train to get to the Coumarine City.

Sonic and Amy sat next to each other. Shadow and Nebula. Lastly Silver and Blaze. Their Pokémon partners stayed next to them.

"I can't wait to see you battle against the gym leader, Blaze" Silver squealed like a girl but then quickly shuts up.

Blaze couldn't help but giggle.

Silver blushed, "Man, I really need to stop doing that"

"I like it. It makes you unique" Blaze said, laying her head in his shoulder.

Silver chuckles nervously and blushed.

20 minutes later

The gang was already asleep on the train. That was until the train stops which woke them up.

"Huh? What?" Nebula looks around.

"_You are now arriving at Coumarine City_" the speaker said.

Amy yawns, "Well we're here"

"About time" Sonic mumbled, not always the patient guy.

"Now now Sonic" Amy said.

"Sorry" Sonic said.

The heroes got off the train to begin the destination in Courmarine City.

"So Blaze, you have a strategy for the battle?" Silver asked.

"Not yet, but I will" Blaze said.

"How many Pokemon does the gym leader have again?" Sonic asked.

"Three" Blaze held out three fingers.

"So you have more than that, it should be easy" Sonic said.

"Yup" Blaze said.

"There it is, Blaze" Silver pointed.

The heroes were outside the big gym building.

"Here we go"

They walk in.

"Ho! So yeh've made it clear up here! I'm the Gym Leader. Ramos's the name" the gym leader said.

"Nice to meet you Ramos, I'm Blaze, and I would like to have a battle" Blaze introduced.

"Nice to meet ya, my lady. And yeh sure yer up to facing all that? Very well" Ramos said.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Blaze said determined.

"Pyroar" Pyroar was feeling strong and ready.

They all walk inside. Blaze and Ramos go on either side of the battle field while the others go on the bleachers.

"Jumpluff, get ready!" Ramos tossed his Pokeball in the air.

"Get ready Pyroar!" Blaze said.

"Pyroar!"

"Jumpluff, use Acrobatics!" Ramos said.

"Quick, dodge and your flamethrower!" Blaze said.

Pyroar dodged and quickly used her Flamethrower on Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff!"

Jumpluff stumbled on the floor, completely knocked out from the Flamethrower.

"Jumpluff, return!" Ramos held out his Poke ball for Jumpluff to return. He then held out his second Pokeball .

"Weepinbell, let's go!" Ramos tossed his Poke Ball in the air.

"Think you can still battle Pyroar?" Blaze asked.  
"Pyroar" Pyroar nodded.

"Alright, use Ember!" Blaze said.

"Py….roar!" Pyroar blows her Ember from her mouth as it aims towards Weepinbell.

The flame rolls up in a ball and rolls to Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell!" Weepinbell got hit.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Blaze said.

"Pyroar!" Pyroar threw a flamethrower at Weepinbell, knocking him down and unable to get up.

Ramos held out his Poke Ball for Weepinbell to return back. He takes out his last Poke Ball and tossed it in the air.

"Gogoat!" Gogoat came out of the ball.

"Gogoat, use Bulldoze!" Ramos said.

"Quick dodge it!" Blaze said.

"Pyroar!" Pyroar dodges it.

"Now use flamethrower!" Blaze said

"Py…roar!" Pyroar blows her flames from her mouth straight towards Gogoat.

"Gogoat!" Gogoat gets hit.

They all looked at Gogoat if he was able to get up but apparently he didn't.

"Gogoat is unable to battle, Pyroar's the winner, which means the winner is Blaze" The referee said.

"Alright!" Blaze said.

"Pyroar!"

Ramos held his Poke Ball for Gogoat to return back.

"Ain't it a marvel? Frail little blades o' grass can break through concrete, even. I can't help admirin' that strength" Ramos said.

"Uh, thanks" Blaze said.

Suddenly Pyroar got tackle by Meowstic.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic hugged her.

"Pyroar" Pyroar blushes.

"Yeh've earned it. Here's yer own Plant Badge, sprout" Ramos gave Blaze the Plant Badge.

"Thank you" Balze takes it.

Soon

The teams meet up at the Pokemon center. The boys were waiting for the girls to be done with the shower so they can have one too. It didn't take that long when the girls with the robe and wrapped towel on their head walked out of the bathroom to let the boys have their shower.

Silver couldn't help but blush when he saw Blaze as the boys walked in. Blaze giggles.

"Ah, fresh air" Nebula said, feeling the cool air in her face.

As the girls got dressed and dried off their hair/quills with the hair dryer, the boys had their shower and are already dried off. As for Sonic, he's not usually scared of water when he takes a shower. Although he still has his fear of water.

Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff came in with the gang's Pokémon partners from having a bath.

"Your Pokemon are ready" Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Nebula said.

Later, the sun was now setting and the heroes are having dinner together. Now they had to discuss on their next journey.

"Okay, so far we got four badges. We're half way there" Shadow said.

"Yup. So the next badge is the Voltage Badge. And we all know where it's in" Sonic said.

"Lumiose City" they all said at the same time.

"So Clemont is the gym leader. So his Pokémon are electric type" Amy said.

"And Electric Pokémon are weak to Ground type" Silver said.

"I have Bunnelby. He has Ground type moves" Nebula said.

"No offence Nebula, but with Bunnelby be enough?" Silver asked.

"Hmm….yeah. Maybe he'll evolve soon into Diggersby. You've saw the anime show before" Nebula said.

"Yeah but what level is it? Unless you have an evolution stone" Sonic said.

"Level 18. And no, I don't have an evolution stone" Nebula said.

"What level does it evolve?" Blaze asked.

"Level 20" Nebula said.

"Then we better start training" Sonic said.

Outside of the Pokémon center, Nebula is now battling against Sonic with his Luxray in the battle field.

"Bunnelby, come on out!" Nebula tossed her poke ball in the air and Bunnelby comes out.

"Bunnelby!"

"Get ready Luxray!" Sonic said.

"Luxray!"

"Bunnelby, use Mud Slap!" Nebula said.

"Dodge it and use electro ball!" Sonic said.

Luxray dodges it and used electro ball but Bunnelby dodged it too.

"Use mud shot!" Nebula said.

"Bunnel…by!" Bunnelby used his move.

Luxray gets hit.

"Luxray!"

Luxray is still standing but a little weak from the attack.

"Luxray use thunderbolt!" Sonic said.

"Lux…ray!"  
"Quick, use dig, Bunnelby!" Nebula said.

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby dug in the ground dodging the thunderbolt.

"Luxray?!" Luxray did not have the ability to dig.

"Now!" Nebula shouted.

Bunnelby pops out under Luxray causing him to be launched in the air.

"Now use Double Slap!" Nebula said.

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby uses the attack.

***SLAP**SLAP**SLAP***

Luxray comes down and crashed on the ground.

"Luxray!" Sonic shouted.

"Lux….ray…." Luxray was dazed out.

Sonic came towards him and carried him in his arms.

Just then, Bunnelby was beginning to evolve.

"Here we go!" Nebula said.

The bright flash appeared around Bunnelby, evolving into Diggersby.

"Diggersby!"

Sylveon quickly runs over to Luxray, "Sylveon!"

"Diggersby, you can stop now" Nebula said.

"Diggersby" Diggersby nodded.

"Sylveon?" Sylveon asked if he was okay, worried.

"Luxray" Luxray was a little injured but he's okay. He just needed to be taken care of by Nurse Joy.

"You did great, Diggersby. Get some rest for tomorrow's gym battle" Nebula held out her poke ball for Diggersby to return.

"Sorry that I injured Luxray, Sonic" Nebula said, worried for Luxray.

"Don't worry about it Nebs. He's a sting guy. Nurse Joy will take care of it" Sonic said.

Sylveon hugs Luxray with her ribbon like feelers.

Nebula smiles as she fist bumps Sonic.

Later, Nurse Joy heals Luxray and hands it to Sonic.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Sonic said.

"You're welcome" Nurse Joy said.

The gang gathered for dinner.

"So, Nebs? Will you be able to battle against Clemont tomorrow?" Shadow asked.

"I think so. Diggersby should be strong enough" Nebula said.

"All right, that's settled. So tomorrow we all know where we're heading to" Silver said.

That night.

Pyroar is curled up on the bed with Blaze. She then heard the door creek open.

"Pyroar?" Pyroar lifts her head not waking up Blaze.

"Meowstic" Meowstic whispers to her to come here.

Pyroar yawns and softly jumps off the bed. She follows Meowstic.

Meowstic tells her that he couldn't sleep, so he decides to sleep with Pyroar.

**(Pokemon translation)**

"Alright. Let's go to the lobby then" Pyroar yawns and heads to the lobby.

"Okay" Meowstic said with a yawn and follows her.

**(End of Pokémon Translation)**

* * *

**Don't forget to review. **


	7. Nebula vs Clemont

**Since I have Pokémon X game, I wish there was a way to play the adventure again. It took me 3 days to get to the final battle. It was a very long walkthrough. Hopefully I'll get Pokémon Y to play as a male player since I played as a female player in Pokémon X. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Silver was looking for Meowstic and couldn't find him. That was until he saw him with Pyroar in the lobby, sleeping together.

Meowstic was under Pyroar's arms while Pyroar is sleeping on her stomach. Silver smiled at how cute they looked when they're sleeping together.

Meowstic snuggled closer, causing their muzzles to touch. Pyroar holds him closer.

Soon, everyone was awake as they all head to the lobby to have breakfast.

"You ready, Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"Yup" Nebula nodded.

The heroes start heading to the gym which is in Lumiose City.

Nebula really hated hiking on foot but she has no choice but to walk.

"Come on Nebs, it not that far" Silver said.

"I know, Silver. Man, me and my petit body. Brilliant" Nebula grumbled sarcastically.

Sonic chuckles, "Poor Neby"

Nebula growled that she so wanted to punch him but Shadow held her down.

"Easy Nebs" Shadow said.

"Hmph" Nebula grumbled and calms down.

The heroes have finally reached the Prism Tower.

"C'est magnifique. Et il est si grand" Silver spoke in French perfectly. He speaks seven languages ever since he's a time traveler. English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, and Japanese.

"Why are you speaking French?" Amy asked.

"Hello? Does this tower look familiar in our world?" Silver said.

_**(He's talking about the Eiffel Tower. LOL)**_

"Yeah" Nebula said.

"Whatever, let's go in" Silver said.

They all walked in.

"Hello? I would like to have a battle" Nebula said.

"Oh! Thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce myself…" Clemont was cut off by his sister Bonnie.

"Hey! I'm Bonnie. You three look pretty" Bonnie said excited to Amy Blaze and Nebula.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said.

"I apologize, my sister can be excited sometimes. Anyways, I'm Clemont" Clemont said.

"This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont! You'd better watch out! My brother's strong! As strong as you'd expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?" Bonnie said it out loud.

"Bonnie! How many times do I have to remind you... It's not my own strength that matters, nor any other Trainer's. None of us would be here if it weren't for Pokémon" Clemont said, getting a little annoyed with her.

"Oh! And my brother is available!" Bonnie said to the girls.

"Bonnie!" Clemont blushed.

"Well, um, that's sweet Bonnie, but we have boyfriends. And they're right here" Amy said, featuring to the boys.

"Aww, and girls would've been great people to take care of my brother" Bonnie said, disappointed.

"Anyways, who must you be?" Clemont asked the blue-violet hedgehog.

"I'm Nebula. I would like a battle" Nebula introduced.

"Very well. Let's head to the battle field" Clemont said.

They all go to the battle field. Nebula and Clemont go in either side of the battle field while Bonnie and the rest sit on the bleachers.

Liepard stayed with Shadow along with his Umbreon.

"Emolga, let's go!" Clemont tossed his Poke Ball in the air and Emolga came out.

"Emolga!"  
"Diggersby, come on out!" Nebula tossed her Poke Ball in the air.

"Diggersby!"

"Emolga, use Aerial Ace!" Clemont said to his Pokémon.

"Dodge with dig!" Nebula said.

"Diggersby!" Diggersby dug in the ground, dodging the attack.

"Oh, boy" Clemont knew what was about to happen next.

"Now!"

Diggersby jumps out of the ground landing the powerful attack on Emolga.

Emolga falls and crashed on the ground, feeling dazed out.

"Emolga, return!" Clemont held out his Poke Ball for Emolga to return. He takes out his second ball and tossed it in the air. It came out to be Magneton.

"Get ready, Diggersby!" Nebula said to her Pokémon.

"Magneton, use Thunderbolt!" Clemont said.

"Quick dodge it!" Nebula said.

Diggersby dodges it with speed as he waits for the Thunderbolt to stop.

"Now use Mud Shot!" Nebula said.

"Diggersby!" Diggersby uses the attack.

The Mud Shot hit Magneton, knocking it out and unable to get up.

Clemont held his Poke Ball for Magneton to return. Now he takes out his last Poke Ball and tossed it in the air. It came out to be Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk!"  
"Heliolisk, use Quick Attack!" Clemont said.

"Dodge it!" Nebula said.

Diggersby jumped in the air to dodge the attack.

"Now use Mud Slap!" Nebula said.

"Diggersby!" Diggersby used the attack.

The attack hit Heliolisk out cold, unable to battle and it was dazed off.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Diggersby wins, which means the winner is Nebula!" The referee said.

"Alright!" Nebula said.

"Diggersby!" Diggersby picked up and hugged Nebula.

Clemont held out his Poke Ball for Heliolisk to return.

"Your passion for battle inspires me. Well done, Miss Nebula" Clemont said.

Diggersby puts Nebula down.

"Why thank you Clemont" Nebula said.

"Bonnie, the badge if you please" Clemont said to his sister.

Bonnie gives the Voltage Badge to her brother.

"And congratulations on the battle. I present you the Voltage Badge" Clemont said.

"You must be very strong to take out all my brothers Pokemon with only Diggersby!" Bonnie said, petting Diggersby.

Nebula chuckles nervously.

"Diggersby!" Diggersby stood proudly.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said.

"Sorry!" Bonnie said.

"Anyways, thanks for the battle, Clemont" Nebula said.

"No problem. Come back anytime" Clemont said.

Later

The gang is in the Pokemon center, discussing their next journey. The day turned to noon.

"Five badges down, three more to go" Silver said.

"Yup. So the next gym leader is Valerie. Her Pokémon are Fairy types" Nebula said.

"So Fairy types are weak to Poison and Steel" Blaze said.

"I have Roserade and it's a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon" Amy said.

"But will she be enough?" Silver asked

"Yes" Amy nodded.

"Alright" Silver said.

"The sun is still up so let's head to Route 14…." Nebula said, paused for a few seconds, "Where it has the lush trees and boggy swamps"

"Alright but we better be careful" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I hate swamps" Blaze said.

"Let's go" Amy said.

An hour later they found Route 14, it was quiet and no children in the playground. This place looked creepy to them. It didn't scare Nebula or Shadow.

"This is kinda creepy. Are there ghost types here?" Amy asked.

"Some usually" Nebula said.

"Oh, man. Why does it have to be water again?" Sonic groaned.

Amy clings to Sonic's arm.

"Calm down, guys" Nebula said.

"Let's just keep going before I go nuts" Shadow grumbled.

That was until it started to rain and thunder at the same time.

"Pyroar" Pyroar's long, gold and red lock of hair was weakening her since the rain touched her hair that was made into flames was now hissing into steam.

"Oh no Pyroar. I'm sorry girl but I have to put you in your pokeball" Blaze said.

"Py…roar…" Pyroar nodded.

Blaze returned Pyroar into her pokeball.

Silver's five-forelock quills that stands up is now bending down from the rain that was soaking his quills.

"If only I had my ESP powers we can cross the swamp" Silver sighs.

"Meowstic, Meowstic" Meowstic on Silver's shoulder was telling him that he can use his psychic powers to help the heroes move to the other side.

"That would be great Meowstic" Silver said.

As they got across the swamp, they finally made it to Laverre City. But the weather was still raining and the Mobian heroes are now soaked.

"Okay, we need to find a Pokémon Center" Amy said.

"Yeah, let's hurry. Pyroar doesn't like being in her pokeball" Blaze said.

They all went inside quickly before they really get wet badly.

"Come on out, Pyroar" Blaze let her out.

"Pyroar"

"Pyroar, can you use some heat from you hair lock to dry us up?" Blaze asked.

"Pyroar" Pyroar nodded.

Pyroar made her hair get bigger. It dries off the heroes.

Their fur went fluffy when it got dried off. The boys simply shake it off like a dog for their quills to be flat and straight.

The girls took out brushes and brushed their fur. Their Pokémon on the other hand simply shakes off the water from their fur.

"Well, what now?" Amy asked.

"Well, we can't go outside, it's raining. So we'll just have to wait until the rain stops" Blaze said.

They sit on the couch.

Silver decides to meditate to make the time go faster.

The Pokemon snuggle and cuddle with their lovers.

As minutes went by, the rain has finally stopped but it was now already night time, so the gang will have to wait for tomorrow to go to the gym battle for the next badge.

"Silver, wake up!" Sonic shouted.

Silver woke up from his meditation and bumped his head against the table underneath.

"….ow….." Silver groaned a bit.

"You okay Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Silver rubbed the spot on his head that he hit and glanced at the blue hedgehog, "Doofus"

Meowstic lifted a cup of water and dumped it on him.

"Aaahh! Meowstic!" Sonic glared at Meowstic.

Meowstic snickered evilly.

After having dinner they all went to bed.


	8. Amy vs Valerie

**Since I haven't gotten any reviews today, I wanna know how you reacted at the funny parts of the story. Please review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Next Morning

Everyone is awake and Nurse Joy has already made breakfast for the Mobian heroes.

They said thank you and sat down and ate.

"You ready Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. After breakfast I need to train Roserade" Amy said, eating her cereal.

"I'm sure you'll be great" Nebula said.

Amy smiles and resumes to her breakfast.

Later

The team goes out to the battle field so Amy can train. Silver has one Fairy type Pokémon and its Gardevoir; well a Psychic/Fairy type.

"Let's see what you got, Silver" Amy smirked.

"Alright, Gardevoir use Moonblast!" Silver said.

"Garde….voir!" Gardevoir unleased her Moonblast.

"Roserade, dodge it!" Amy said.

"Roserade!" Roserade quickly dodged.

"Now use Toxic!" Amy said.

"Ah, crap!" Silver knew this was gonna happen.

"Roserade!" Roserade used the attack.

"Gardevoir, ignore the toxic and use Moonblast!" Silver said.

"Dodge it!" Amy said.

Roserade dodges it again.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Amy said.

"Roserade!" Roserade used the move.

The Poison Sting hit Gardevoir and knocked her out.

"Garde….voir….." Gardevoir dazed out.

"Alright!" Amy said.

"Gardevoir, return" Silver held out his pokeball.

"Sorry Silver" Amy said.

"It's okay. Let's head back inside the Pokémon center to heal up our Pokémon" Silver said.

"Yeah" Amy said.

They head back inside and tells Nurse Joy if she can heal their Pokémon.

"Of course" Nurse Joy took the pokeballs and left the room.

"I can't wait to see you kick some butt, Ames" Sonic smirked.

Amy couldn't help but look away shyly and blush.

Silver was underneath the table meditating again while waiting for Nurse Joy to take care of his Pokémon.

Luxray was waiting impatiently for Sylveon, pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry, Luxray. Sylveon will be all right in no time" Sonic said to his Pokémon partner.

Luxray doesn't stop and continues. He wants to snuggle.

That was until Nurse Joy came back with the Pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Amy said taking them.

"Luxray!" Luxray begged Amy to let Sylveon out.

"All right. Sylveon, someone here's to see you" Amy tossed her ball in the air.

Sylveon does her signiture pose when she comes out, "Sylveon"

"Luxray!" Luxray tackles her.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon squealed in happiness to see Luxray.

Luxray stays on top of her and nuzzles her lovingly.

"Awww, he missed her" Blaze said.

"Silver, wake up" Shadow said softly instead of yelling that Sonic did last time.

"Hmm?" Silver opened his eyes.

"Get your butt up. Your Pokémon are healed up" Shadow said.

"Okay okay. Sorry" Silver got up said thank you to nurse Joy and took his Pokemon.

"Why do you always meditate when you don't have your powers in the game?" Sonic asked with a grumble.

"I like too. Helps pass the time" Silver said letting Meowstic out.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic jumps on Pyroar.

"Pyroar!" Pyroar hugs him.

She hugs him with one paw. She licks his face.

"All right, let's head to the gym battle and get the badge" Amy said.

The heroes start head to the gym which is the ancient tree.

As they head inside, the gym leader Valerie was standing there waiting for the trainer to arrive.

"Hello, I would like to have a battle" Amy said.

"Ah, a Trainer. And who you might be?" Valerie asked.

"My name Amy and I'd like a battle" Amy said.

"Very well, then. I am Valerie, who leads this Fairy-type Gym. I hope your visit will prove entertaining to you. The elusive Fairy types may appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong" Valerie said, leading Amy to the battle field.

"I know what you mean. I love Fairy types. They're so graceful and elegant" Amy said following her.

"I see" Valerie said.

The others sat on the bleachers to watch the battle. Sylveon sat next to Luxray.

"Mawile, come on out!" Valerie tossed her first ball as Mawile came out.

"Mawile!"  
"Roserade, let's go!" Amy tossed hers in the air and Roserade came out.

"Roserade!"  
"Mawile, use Feint Attack!" Valerie said.

"Quick, dodge and use Toxic!" Amy said.

"Roserade!" Roserade used Toxic on Mawile but it wasn't effective on her since she's both Steel and Fairy type.

'Crap I forgot about that. How am I supposed to faint that thing?' Amy thought to herself.

"Mawile, use Crunch!" Valerie said.

"Quick dodge it!" Amy said.

"Roserade!" Roserade dodges.

"Roserade, use Weather Ball!" Amy said.

"Roserade!" Roserade used the attack and hit Mawile, almost lowering her HP before she faints.

"Mawile, use Feint Attack!" Valerie said.

"Roserade, use Weather Ball again!" Amy said.

"Roserade!"

The attack hits Mawile, knocking her down.

"Mawile, return!" Valerie said, holding out her Pokeball for Mawile to return back. She then takes out her second ball and tossed it in the air.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime came out of the ball.

"Mime, use Psychic!" Valerie said.

"Quick, dodge it and use Poison Sting!" Amy said.

Roserade dodges it and released her Poison Sting on Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime got hit.

Valerie held out her Pokeball for Mr. Mime to return back. She now takes out her last Poke ball and tossed it in the air as it came out to be a male Sylveon.

"Sylveon!"  
"Sylveon, use Quick Attack!" Valerie said.

"Quick, dodge it and use poison sting!" Amy said.

"Roserade!" Roserade dodged and did the attack, knocking out Sylveon in 3 seconds.

"Syl….veon…." Sylveon is dazed out.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, Roserade wins, which means the winner is Amy!" The referee said.

"Yes!" Amy said.

Valerie held her Pokeball for Sylveon to return back.

"Yes... that was a fine battle. I shall reward you for this great victory. This is the Fairy Badge. It is yours now. Its beauty is captivating, is it not?" Valerie gave the Fairy Badge to Amy.

"It is very. Thank you" Amy thanked.

Just then, her female Sylveon jumped on Amy for winning the battle.

"Whoa! Okay Sylveon okay" Amy giggled.

Sylveon stops and gets off of Amy to let her stand up.

"Thank you for the battle, you proved you had tricks up your sleeves" Amy said.

The day turned to night time as the heroes are now back in the Pokémon center. The girls were brushing their Pokémon partners.

The Pokemon purred happily. They loved to be brushed.

"So what's the next badge?" Amy asked, brushing Sylveon.

Blaze looks at the map of Kalos region, "Well, our next badge is the Psychic Badge which is in Anistar City. But the bad news is that we have to travel in the cold area"

"Uh oh. Now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Blaze, your Fire type Pokémon can help us warm up. They're resistant to Ice" Nebula said while brushing her Liepard.

"Oh yeah, your right" Blaze said brushing Pyroar with a fire proof brush.

"And Shadow can use Houndoom to warm up too" Amy said.

"Good idea, Rose" Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shadow" Amy said.

"Anyways, the gym leader has all Psychic Pokémon. So Psychic are weak to Bug, Dark, and Ghost" Silver said.

"You're up, Shadow" Nebula said.

"I guess. Are you up for it, Umbreon?" Shadow asked his Pokémon.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon tried to look tough in front of Liepard.

Liepard chuckles.

That night, the gang had dinner. Shadow on the other hand was eating his pasta like a wild animal for the first time.

"Whoa, easy there tiger" Nebula chuckled.

"Wow, hungry already, Faker?" Sonic asked with a chuckle.

Shadow glares and growls at him.

"Calm down, Shadow. He's just teasing you" Nebula rubbed Shadow's back to calm him down.

Shadow purrs and goes back to eating his food.

Luxray was also teasing Umbreon that he's eating his food like a wild animal.

Liepard growls at him, extending her claws.

Luxray gulped in fear, "Luxray, Luxray!" he begged her that he'll be a good boy and not tease Umbreon again.

"Liepard" Liepard nodded firmly and went back to eating.

"I can see that our Pokémon are just like us" Nebula chuckled at this.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Amy said.


	9. Shadow vs Olympia

**Should I put it on crossover or keep it regular in Sonic the Hedgehog selection? I mean, there aren't any reviews on crossovers lately. I don't know. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, they all had breakfast and are now outside in the battle field. It was now Shadow verses Silver.

Silver tossed his Pokeball in the air and it came out to be Espeon.

"Espeon!"  
"Ready to rock n' roll, Shadow?" Silver chuckled with a grin.

"Trust me, Umbreon won't show mercy to you" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!"

"All righty then. Espeon, use Psybeam!" Silver said.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Shadow said.

Umbreon jumped up in the air to dodge the Psybeam and unleashed his Shadow Ball move.

It hit Espeon.

"Now use bite!" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!"

"Espeon, dodge it!" Silver said.

"Espeon!" Espeon jumped in the air to avoid the Bite move from Umbreon.

"Shadow ball!" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon unleashed his Shadow Ball move towards Espeon.

"Espeon!" Espeon got hit.

Espeon was unable to get up.

"Return Espeon" Silver said returning Espeon to the pokeball.

"Thanks Silver" Shadow said.

"No problem, Shadow" Silver said with a grin.

"Liepard" Liepard nuzzled Umbreon's cheek.

Umbreon couldn't help but blush hard and go in a daze.

Shadow chuckles.

"I gotta say, our Pokémon are really cute" Silver chuckles.

"Yeah. It's going to be a shame to leave them" Shadow whispered.

"I know" Silver whispered back.

"I think we should get going" Amy said.

"Agreed" Nebula nodded, "Blaze, you know what to do"  
Blaze nodded and tossed her Pokeballs in the air for her Fire type Pokémon to come out.

"Ninetails!"  
"Talonflame!"  
"Rapidash!"  
"Charizard!"

"Ninetails, Talonflame, Rapidash, and Charizard; all of you warm us up with your heat as we head to our journey" Blaze said to them all.

They all nodded.

"We should go shopping for warm clothes" Blaze said.

"Agreed, but the cold area in Anistar City has winter clothes there" Amy said.

Shadow held out his Pokeball for Houndoom to come out.

"Houndoom!"  
"Houndoom, can you warm us up with your heat as we head to our journey?" Shadow asked.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom nods.

An hour later, they are now in Route 17, which is connected to Dendemille Town and Anistar City.

The snow breeze was picking up and the gang is shivering a bit when they're close to Blaze's Fire type Pokémon.

"Keep it up guys" Blaze encouraged.

"Huh? Something's blocking us" Silver said, touching the thick snow pile that was 6 ft. tall.

"Oh, great. We can't get through. Huh?" Sonic saw a Mamoswine using its tusks to plow the snow out of the way to make a path for the heroes.

"Where did that come from?" Blaze said.

"Cool it's a Mamoswine!" Nebula said.

"And it's making a path for us" Shadow said.

"Rapidash!" Rapidash cheered.

"Thanks Mamoswine" Amy said.

"Mamoswine" Mamoswine nodded.

The gang all head to the path that Mamoswine made as they head to the Anistar City.

"I'm impressed Mamoswine did that" Blaze said.

"Yeah, me too" Silver said.

"I wonder why he did that" Amy said.

"Guys, we played this game before" Sonic said.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that" Amy said.

They finally managed to reach to Anistar City. But before they head to the gym battle, they went in the Pokémon Center to warm up first. They ask Nurse Joy if she has any winter jackets to keep them warm.

"Of course, we make sure we have plenty for travelers" Nurse Joy said and left the room to get them.

"Thank goodness. Thanks, guys. Now rest up okay" Blaze said to her Fire type Pokémon.

Blaze returned all her Pokemon except Pyroar. Nurse Joy comes back with the jackets.

"Here you go" Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy" Amy said.

"You're welcome" Nurse Joy bowed.

Now that they have their winter jackets, they can finally head to the gym battle.

"You ready Umbreon?" Shadow asked.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon tried to look tough in front of Liepard.

Liepard chuckles.

"This is too cute" Silver chuckles.

"It's like Shadow when he tries to impress Nebula" Sonic chuckles.

Liepard walks up to Umbreon and kisses his cheek.

After Umbreon had his training practice, he is ready to battle. The gang went inside the gym battle interior. The whole interior was like an illusion since its Psychic battle.

"I could get used to this" Silver joked.

"It's like we're in outer space" Nebula said.

"This place is amazing" Blaze said.

"I'm guessing you're enjoying this, Silver" Sonic said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Silver said.

"Ah, I see you've come to battle, young trainers" Olympia said, appeared out of nowhere.

Shadow steps forward, "Yes, my name is shadow and I want a battle"

"Very well, Shadow" Olympia said.

The heroes all went to the bleachers, Shadow and his Umbreon went to the battle field.

"A ritual to decide your fate and future. The battle begins!" Olympia said as she tossed her first Pokeball in the air and it came out to be Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph!"  
"Get ready, Umbreon!" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon nodded.

"Sigilyph, use Psychic!" Olympia said.

"Dodge and use bite!" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!"

Umbreon used his Bite move on Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph!" Sigilyph gets hit.

Sigilyph was dazed out as Olympia returned Sigilyph back in the Pokeball. Then she takes out her second Pokeball and tossed it in the air as it came out to be Slowking.

"Slowking!"  
"Slowking, use Psychic!" Olympia said.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Shadow said.

Umbreon dodged the Psychic move and used Shadow Ball on Slowking.

"Slowing!" Slowking got hit.

Slowking is out as she returns back in the Pokeball. Olympia takes out her last ball and tossed it in the air as it came out to be a female Meowstic.

"Meowstic!"  
"Meowstic, use Fake Out!" Olympia said.

"Dodge it!" Shadow said.

Umbreon dodged it, "Umbreon!"  
"Now use Bite!" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon used the attack.

It hit Meowstic, knocking her down and is dazed out, unable to get up.

"Meowstic us unable to battle, Umbreon wins. Which means the winner is Shadow!" The referee said.

"Yes" Shadow said.

"Umbreon!"

Olympia returned Meowstic back in the Pokeball.

"Now, the Psychic Badge. A testament to your skill. Proof of your power" Olympia said, giving Shadow the Psychic badge.

"Thank you" Shadow said.

Everyone meets up in the Pokemon center.

Silver and Sonic got too excited as they hugged Shadow.

"That was awesome, Shadz!" Silver said.

"You kicked butt!" Sonic said.

Liepard goes up to Umbreon and kisses his cheek.

The girls giggle at this.

Silver and Sonic didn't stop hugging Shadow, they were just too happy for him.

"Let me go, now" Shadow said.

"Come on, Shadow. They're just being nice to you" Nebula said.

"I know but I don't like being hugged, that is if it's not you" Shadow blushes.

"Come on, Shadz, give us a group hug" Sonic said, hugging Shadow too tight.

"Let...me...go!" Shadow gasps.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, no need to get so cranky when we're trying to be nice" Sonic sighs, releases Shadow from the hug. Silver did the same too.

Shadow gasps for breath and glares at him.

"What, I thought you wanted me to be polite" Sonic said.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "What's the next badge?"

"The last badge is the Iceberg Badge" Sonic said.

"And the gym leader is Wulfric and his Pokémon is an Ice type" Silver said.

"Ice type weaknesses are Fire, Fighting, Rock, and Steel" Nebula said.

"So who wants to battle?" Amy asked.

"Me!" Sonic said, he has a Fighting type Pokémon that can beat Ice type Pokémon.

"Alright Sonic" Amy chuckles.

"Hmph" Shadow scoffed.

"What? I thought you would be happy that you don't have to battle again, Shadow" Silver said.

"Just because I don't have to, doesn't mean I don't want to" Shadow stated.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"And why you don't want us to hug you besides Nebula?" Silver glared at Shadow.

"1. She's my girlfriend. 2. You two, hug me too tight" Shadow glared back.

"I didn't hug you that tight" Silver said.

"Really? You two hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe" Shadow growled.

"Because you didn't hug us back. We we're just being nice, Shadow" Sonic sighs.

"I understand that but sometimes I don't like being hugged" Shadow said calmly.

"Then how come you like my hugs, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Well, you're my girlfriend for one thing. 2, um, you're more adorable when you hug me" Shadow blushed.

Nebula blushed and smiles, ran up to him and hug Shadow.

Shadow was at first surprised at the sudden hug but soon relaxed and hugged her close, burying his face in her quills.


	10. Sonic vs Wulfric

The next morning, everyone had their breakfast and went outside in the battle field for Sonic to train his Pokémon Lucario for their next battle against the gym leader.

So it was Sonic verses Nebula.

Nebula tossed her Pokeball in the air as it came out to be Sneasel.

"Sneasel!"  
"All right! Sneasel, use Ice Shard!" Nebula said.

"Dodge Lucario and use Brick break!" Sonic said.

"Lucario!" Lucario uses his move.

"Sneasel, dodge it!" Nebula said.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel jumped in the air to dodge the attack.

"Now use Ice Shard!" Nebula said.

"Dodge it!" Sonic said.

Lucario dodged it again.

"Now use Aura Sphere!" Sonic said.

"Lucario!" Lucario did the attack as it hit Sneasel, knocking him out cold.

"Snea…sel…" Sneasel was dazed out.

"Good job Lucario, return" Sonic returned Lucario.

Nebula did the same to Sneasel.

"Not bad, Sonic" Nebula grinned.

"Why thank you" Sonic smirked.

"Yup. Now let's head to Snowbelle City and get that badge" Nebula said.

Everyone nods and heads to the city.

As they got there, it was very cold since it's snowing. But lucky for them they wore winter jackets to keep them warm.

"Wow, the snow is so pretty" Amy said snuggling close to Sonic.

"It sure is, Ames" Sonic said.

"There it is" Silver pointed.

"You ready Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"I was born ready" Sonic smirked.

They all went inside to see the gym leader, Wulfric.

"Hello. I would like a battle" Sonic said.

"Ah, a young trainer. And who might you be?" Wulfric asked.

"I'm Sonic and I would like a battle" Sonic said.

"Very well, Sonic. Let's battle" Wulfric said.

The gang followed the gym leader to the battle field and they sat on the bleachers, including Luxray as he sat next to Sylveon.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee said.

"Abomasnow! Let's go!" Wulfric tossed his Pokeball in the air and Abomasnow came out.

"Abomasnow!"  
"Lucario let's go!" Sonic said, sending Lucario out.

Sonic used his Mega ring and presses the stone as Lucario transforms into Mega Lucario.

"Lucario!"

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!" Wulfric said.

"Dodge and use brick break!" Sonic said.

Mega Lucario dodged the attack and used brick break on Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow now gets hit.

He was out as he returns back to the Pokeball. Wulfric takes out his second ball and tossed it in the air as it came out to be Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal!"  
Cryogonal, use Flash Cannon!" Wulfric said.

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Sonic said.

Mega Lucario jumped in the air and used Aura Sphere on Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal!" Cryogonal gets hit.

Cryogonal was out as it returns back and the last Pokeball was tossed in the air as it came out to be Avalugg.

"Avalugg!"  
"Avalugg, use Avalanche!" Wulfric said.

"Quick dodge it!" Sonic said.

"Lucario!" Mega Lucario dodged the attack.

"Force palm!" Sonic said.

"Lucario!" Mega Lucario used his attack on Avalugg.

"Avalugg!" Avalugg got hit.

Avalugg was dazed out and is unable to get up.

"Avalugg is unable to battle, Mega Lucario wins. Which means the winner is Sonic!" The referee said.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered.

Wulfric returned Avalugg back in the Pokeball.

"Impressive! Your Pokémon fought with great courage. I can tell that you've trained your Pokémon well" Wulfric said.

"Thank you sir" Sonic said

Wulfric gives Sonic the Iceberg Badge.

The heroes go to the Pokemon center.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"Now that we have all the badges, I think we should head back to Geosenge Town to find two Legendary Pokémon" Silver said.

"Yay! I get to see Xerneas!" Amy said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they're friendly for real" Nebula said.

"Well there are people who want to use them for evil purposes" Blaze said.

"Probably. But Xerneas has the power to create forests, making Xerneas a benevolent force in nature" Silver said.

"And Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years" Shadow said.

"So we better be careful" Blaze said.


	11. Xerneas & Yveltal awakes Return Home

World of Pokémon XY ch.11

The gang arrived at the Geosenge Town. That was until the villainous team known as the Team Flare jumped out of their hiding spots.

"You have got to be kidding. It's the Team Flare" Sonic growled.

"Aw man! These annoying punks?!" Shadow growls.

"Who you calling punks, emo?!" the female Flare snarled.

"Obviously the people that look like they have fire for hair" Blaze said.

"SILENCE!" the male Team Flare grunt shouted, "That's it! I had enough! Manectric, get rid of these brats!" he tossed the Pokeball in the air as it came out to be Manectric.

"Luxray let's go!" Sonic said.

Everyone sent out their partners.

"Oh, crud! Retreat! Retreat!" the Team Flare ran off like a coward along with their Pokémon.

"Wow, no wonder they haven't taken over yet" Amy said.

"No wonder" Nebula said.

"Well, there's the Team Flare Secret HQ. That's where Xerneas and Yveltal are" Silver pointed.

"And it's underground" Sonic said.

"So how do we get down there again?" Amy asked.

"Simple. There's an elevator inside" Nebula said.

They all went inside the facility and pressed the 'down' button for the elevator to go down.

"They really should put more guards here" Silver said.

"In the game it did" Sonic said.

"Maybe this is different or something" Amy said.

As they wait for the elevator to stop, it already dinged as the door slides open.

"We better be quiet" Shadow said.

They all nodded and quietly walks down the main halls.

They soon find the lab where Xerneas in its Yggdrasil tree form and Yveltal in its cocoon form are.

"There they are. Both have been asleep for 1,000 of years" Silver said.

"Not for long. The scientists are going to awake them" Blaze said.

Nebula looked left and right, "There's no one here. And my ears aren't twitching"

Suddenly bright lights come from the tree and cocoon.

"Oh, boy. They're waking up!" Amy said.

"Get ready" Sonic said.

As it did, Xerneas and Yveltal roared from their slumber, the electrical cords broke apart and had a little sparks.

The gang and their Pokémon partners took a step back away since these two legendary Pokémon are big.

"So what? We catch them?" Silver asked.

"Yes. But it's not gonna be easy since the two are strong" Nebula said.

"I'll go after Yveltal" Amy said.

"And I'll go after Xerneas" Sonic said.

"Good luck guys" Nebula said.

"Get ready Sylveon!" Amy said.

"Sylveon!"

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt on Xerneas!" Sonic said.

"Sylveon use Moonblast on Yveltal!" Amy said.

"Luxray!"  
"Sylveon!"  
As both did their attacks on the legendary Pokémon, it lowered their HP. Sonic and Amy threw their Pokeball to catch them.

The Pokemon go in the ball. They start to shake for a few seconds but they managed to break through.

"Ah, man! Nebula! Shadow! Over to you!" Sonic said.

Shadow and Nebula took their place.

"Liepard use shadow claw on Xerneas!" Nebula said.

"Umbreon use shadow ball on Yveltal!" Shadow said.

As they did, it lowered their HP and it gave Shadow and Nebula a chance to catch them with their pokeball.

They each threw a pokeball. They go into the pokeball. They start to shake. As it wobbled three times, both Xerneas and Yveltal broke through again.

"Ah, so close!" Shadow growled.

"Over to you, Silver and Blaze!" Nebula said.

"Pyroar use flame thrower on Yveltal!" Blaze said.

"Meowstic, use psychic on Xerneas!" Silver said.

"Pyroar!"

"Meowstic!"

As they did their attacks, Silver and Blaze quickly threw their Pokeballs towards the legendary Pokémon.

They go into the pokeballs. They start to shake.

"Don't you dare break out of there" Silver said.

"Come on" Blaze said.

The pokeballs broke through again.

"Ah, man! Sonic and Amy! Over to you!" Silver said.

"Sylveon, moonblast once more on Yveltal!" Amy said.

"Luxray use thunderbolt on Xerneas!" Sonic said.

"Sylveon!"

"Luxray!"

As they did like last time, Sonic and Amy threw their pokeballs again.

They once again go in the pokeballs. They start shaking for a few seconds. As it shook three times, it finally blinked.

"Yes!" Sonic and Amy cheered.

"All right, you guys!" Silver cheered.

They both go up and pick up the pokeballs.

"This is so cool" Amy said.

"Definitely. Let's take them out and say hello" Sonic said.

"Okay, Yveltal come on out!" Amy said tossing her pokeball.

It came out and roared like the sound of an eagle.

"Xerneas, come on out!" Sonic said tossing his pokeball.

Xerneas came out and roared too.

Both of them seem a little friendly towards the Mobians but they were taller than them. Xerneas looks to be 9 ft. tall and Yveltal looks 19 ft. tall.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked petting Yveltal.

"If we can become friendly to them, maybe it will bring us back home" Silver said.

"I guess it could work. First we better get out of here" Blaze said.

"And fast" Silver said, he takes out his pokeball as it came out to be Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!"  
"Gardevoir, use teleport to get us out of here!" Silver said.

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir teleports them to the woods so no one can see them.

"Thank you, Gardevoir. Return back" Silver held out his pokeball for Gardevoir to return back.

"Wow, even for real they truly are big" Nebula said.

"It's amazing" Amy said

All of a sudden, Xerneas and Yveltal were creating a portal with their power. It made the gang stunned for a few seconds.

"Wow..." Amy said stunned.

"I guess that's our ticket to go home" Sonic said.

The gang jumped in the portal. The anime players came out of the portal and are reunited with their Pokémon partners.

**(Mobius)**  
The 3DSs' suddenly opened up as a bright flash lights up and the gang are tossed out of their 3DS.

"Whoa!"

They all land on top of each other.

"Uggghhhh….Why am I always the fall guy?" Silver groans.

"Oh, shut up" Shadow groans, "Get your quills out of my face, Faker!"

"Well sorry" Sonic said sarcastically.

Everyone eventually got up.

"We're home" Amy said.

"That's good, but I miss Liepard" Nebula said.

"Hey, Nebs. Look!" Shadow hands her the 3DS.

Nebula takes it and looked at the top screen, Liepard was waving her paw.

Everyone grabbed their 3DS and saw their partners waving at them.

"Aww…..they're waving to us" Blaze said.  
"At least they still remember" Amy said.

"This is so cute" Silver chuckled, looking at his Meowstic on the screen of his 3DS.

Soon the screens shift to the couples. For Amy and Sonic, Sylveon and Luxray, for Nebula and Shadow, Lieperd and Umbreon, and for Blaze and Silver, Meowstic and Pyroar.

"Awww….this is so cute!" Amy squealed.

They take a picture.

"Now that is my new screen saver" Nebula said.

The heroes laughed together and had an amazing adventure in the game world.

The End.


End file.
